youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Krypto
Krypto is Superman's pet dog and the main protagonist of the series. He is a White Labrador Retriever/Pitbull mixed. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is the main character hero and a friend to Stephen and Andrew. Biography When Krypto was a puppy, Superman's father built a rocket, and placed Krypto into it to test it. Krypto was playing with his ball when the rocket malfunctioned, and released a sleeping gas to put Krypto to sleep. When he arrived in Earth's solar system he woke up and found himself fully grown. The rocket's computer system gave him a collar and and an ID with an intergalactic communicator. His rocket crashed in the city of Metropolis. There, he finds a boy named Kevin, whose family accepts him as the new family pet. After rescuing a ship with zoo animals, he appears on the news and later that night, Superman arrives at Kevin's bedroom window to be reunited with Krypto. He gives Kevin his permission to keep Krypto with him because of his extremely busy schedule. Like Superman, Krypto is weak against kryptonite. His allies are Streaky the Supercat, Ace the Bathound, Robbie the Robin and The Dog Star Patrol. His enemies are Mechanikat, Snooky Wookums and Ignatius. This version of Krypto has a slightly different origin story than the comics. Powers and Abilities Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Krypto possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. *'Solar Energy Absorption': Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Krypto's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. *'Heat Vision': Krypto can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. *'Enhanced Senses': Krypto has high senses such as hearing, sight and smell. **'Enhanced Hearing': Krypto's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. **'Enhanced Vision': Krypto's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Krypto can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. ***'Telescopic Vision': Krypto can see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ***'X-Ray Vision': Krypto see through any volume of matter except lead. Krypto's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. this ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ***'Microscopic Vision': Krypto can see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision': Krypto can see with better acuity in darkness and to a degree in total darkness. **'Enhanced Smell': Krypto can sniff out a scent and track it, also able to sniff chemicals containing within a certain food. *'Fly': Krypto is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. *'Invulnerability': Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Krypto is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. *'Enhanced Stamina': Krypto is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. *'Enhanced Strength': Krypto's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. *'Enhanced Speed, Agility & Reflexes': Krypto is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. *'Super Breath': Krypto is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. Appearance Krypto is a white teenage dog, handsome, floppy ears, long snout, floppy feet and small hands, black triangle nose, round eyes, big arms and legs, yellow collar, tag with the "S" for Superman, ice cream cone-shaped tail and red cape. Weaknesses Kryptonian Physiology Weaknesses: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Krypto possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. *'Vulnerability to Kryptonite & Magic' Gallery Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:The Dog Star Patrol Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes